


Polar Games

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loneliness, Mating Rituals, Not really bondage, Rough Sex, SHIELD, Violent foreplay, totally consenual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: On temporary assignment from SHIELD (post Endgame) Professor Hulk is sent to the North Pole where he meets a lonely Frost Giant woman who doesn't want to allow him to leave.





	Polar Games

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is one of my stranger stories but I still really enjoyed writing it. I hope someone has a little fun reading it too.

Large boots trudged through the frozen wasteland.

“I never wanted to go to the Artic,” Doctor Banner muttered to himself as the snow crunched beneath his gigantic feet. “I liked New York just fine. Even South America was good. Not here. Never here. I really really don’t like you today Fury,” he told no one in particular.

It had been Nick Fury who had sent Bruce to the North Pole and though Bruce hadn’t wanted to go, he had been unable to deny that there was no one better qualified to find out why there had been an explosion involving gamma radiation in this region the previous week. Only Bruce could get close enough to the origin of the explosion to investigate and probably only Bruce could figure out what had happened in the first place.

Bruce adjusted the fur trimmed parka that had been custom made for him for this trip as had the boots and the gloves he wore. His destination, the site of the explosion, lay just ahead over the next hill. He came up over the rise and in the distance he saw it, the source.

“Well that explains a lot,” he said of the sight before him. In the valley below sat a spaceship. It was not an overly large ship, probably only big enough for a few people but it had clearly crashed here fairly recently. The ground was littered with debris and the cockpit of the ship was blown apart from the inside out. “I bet you were nuclear powered,” he said as he made his way down the hill towards the wreckage.

He had nearly reached the wreckage before he realized that someone or something was approaching to his right. He saw a brief flash of blue before something hit him hard and knocked him off of his feet. He barely had a chance to react before it was on top of him pinning him to the ground with a spear at his throat. The thing that had taken him down was a female humanoid with red eyes, blue skin, dark hair, pointed ears. It took him only a moment to realize that she was a frost giant, a woman of Jotunheim.

“Hey, hey back off…” he said, his hands up in surrender. He didn’t want to fight her if he didn’t have to. He was there for answers not for a battle. “I don’t mean any harm.”

She moved off of him and got to her feet, keeping her spear at his throat. “Get up,” she said, clearly wary of him.

Bruce got up as she asked and found that she was only six or eight inches shorter than he was. He didn’t often meet people so close in height to him anymore and he met people who could knock him over in one blow even less often.

“I take it that’s your ship?” Bruce asked her.

“It wasn’t but it is now. I will not allow you to take it from me. It is my only chance to leave this wretched place,” she said, her stance even more defensive than before.

“Oh,” Bruce said as the truth of it fell into place. “How long have you been stuck here?”

“Twelve years.”

“Look, I don’t want to keep you from going home but that thing over there is still leaking radiation. It’s dangerous. I’m just here to make it stop.”

“It doesn’t seem dangerous to me,” she argued.

“Well, that’s because you’re not a human. I’m not a normal human so I’m safe but the rest of them…if this thing doesn’t get turned off, eventually a lot of people are gonna die. I don’t wanna fight you over this but I will if I have to.”

She lowered her spear a little and relaxed her stance. “I don’t wish anyone to die.”

“Then you’ll let me go past you?”

The Jotun woman nodded and stepped aside. It didn’t take Bruce long to find the source of the leak in the crashed ship and to seal it off with tools he had brought with him. He finished the job and exited the ship to find the Jotun woman watching him from the same spot where he had left her.

“You got a name?” Bruce asked her as he went back to where she stood.

“Klaudi,” she told him. 

“I’m Bruce,” he told her. She thrust the spear a little closer to him again. “You will come with me, Bruce..” 

“Look. I have people waiting for me to show up at a checkpoint. If I don’t get there in three hours then they’ll come looking for me,” he explained to her, hands raised. Bruce wanted to resolve this peacefully if he possibly could. 

Klaudi looked as if she were unsure she believed him and didn’t know what to do next. “You must have some sort of communication device with you?” 

“I do. You want me to call my pilot?” He asked and reached into his pocket for the two way radio he carried. Klaudi stepped into his space and nearly touched his neck with her spear. “It’s okay, it’s just a radio. Not a weapon.” He showed her the device and she took one step back. 

“Tell him you are not coming. You will not be coming for many hours.” the Jotun woman insisted. 

Bruce lifted his hand about to make the call and then let it drop to his side again with a sigh. “Why? Look I don’t want to be stuck here any longer than I have to. This place is cold and wet and I’d rather be someplace tropical. What’s the reason you need me to stay a few more hours?” 

Klaudi looked angry at his reluctance to obey her. “I have fought beasts twice your size on Jotunheim. Make your call!” 

“Ever fight Thor of Asgard?” Bruce asked her. 

Klaudi fell silent a moment. “You have fought him? I don’t believe it.” She disregarded the information almost as soon as she received it. 

“Believe whatever you want. The truth is, if you want this to be a fight, I would win. You’d probably get hurt. I don’t really want to do that so just tell me what’s going on and maybe I can help without the need to threaten me with spears and all that…” 

Klaudi closed the space between them and with her free hand shoved him, hard. “I. Don’t. Care.” She shoved him forcefully with each word. 

“Okay that’s not okay,” Bruce said, and he grabbed her arm with one hand and made a grab for her spear with the other hand. 

Klaudi moved too quickly to allow him a grip on her spear. She jumped back out of his reach and as he still had a grip on her arm he simply pulled her back towards him. It was a terrible strategy as far as fighting went but he really didn’t want to fight her. To his surprise she allowed herself t be pulled back to him all too easily. She stumbled forward and landed against his chest, her spear still in her hand rested at his shoulder and was not aimed at him at all. 

Bruce tried a second time to grab her spear from her hands and this time she shoved him backwards and swept one of his feet to the side with a swift strong kick. Bruce landed flat on his back. Klaudi stood over him, straddling him while her spear once again aimed at his neck. 

“This is really starting to get annoying,” Bruce said. “Just tell me what the hell you want so I can be on my way.” 

“I want to play a game,” Klaudi dropped to her knees so that she was sitting on him, straddling his lap. 

“What sort of a game?” Bruce was totally confused. 

“The kind that doesn’t need spears or words or even clothes,” she said as she moved her hips slowly against him. 

“Oh,” It finally made sense. This was some sort of Frost Giant mating ritual, maybe. She wanted to fight him for fun. Bruce wasn’t sure he was up for that. For the third time he made a grab for her spear and this time due to her distraction he got it. It was simple after that to flip over and pin Klaudi beneath him. Klaudi went still, her breathing deepened as she clearly liked the place she had found herself. 

It had been a very long long time since he had been this close to a woman. When he had been both Banner and Hulk he had been unable to be with a woman at all and because the risk of hurting her was too great and even if she had been unhurt when he changed to Hulk, he wouldn’t have been able to remember the experience once he changed back to Bruce. Now that he had combined the two, he was simply to large a man to safely have a relationship with any regular human women. And here he was pressed against a woman who nearly equaled him in size. She was more slender than he was of course and only a little shorter but the giantess was probably the first woman he had ever met who could physically handle being close to him. She was also rather pretty he had to admit. Only a few seconds had passed since he had grabbed her spear but it had been enough time for Bruce to realize that he needed to move, he couldn’t stay here pressed against this Jotun woman without it either turning into the fight she wanted or getting really awkward. “I...um…sorry…” he said as he started to get up. 

Klaudi punched him in the face before he could stand up. Bruce fell a little to one side from the strength of her blow but recovered quickly enough to pin both her arms at her sides. Klaudi was lithe enough to pull her knees up beneath him and knee him in the chest, twice. 

“Will you stop-” Bruce began before she kneed him a third time. 

“I will not. I am having too much fun.” 

“Well I don’t think this is fun,” Bruce said all the while Klaudi had somehow maneuvered herself enough to get her feet onto his belly and was lifting him off of herself with her legs. A moment ago she had punched him when he got up voluntarily and now she was kicking him off. “You’re nuts,” he said and let go of her arms. 

Bruce landed mostly upright and Klaudi was on her feet in seconds charging at him. He waited until she had almost reached him to step aside. Klaudi anticipated the movement, caught hold of his arm, and pulled him down, diving on top of him. 

“I guess you prefer to be on top,” he said, almost amused at the situation he seemed to have found himself in. 

“I prefer for you to make a little effort in this game,” she still straddled him but leaned a little closer so that he could see right down the front of the fur trimmed tunic she wore. 

“I’ve never exactly played a game like this,” he admitted. “Humans do things differently. Usually, we get to know someone a little first and we kinda have their permission before reaching the clothesless portion of the game.” 

She sat up and regarded him with confusion. “So you don’t want to play?” 

He hadn’t wanted to play when it started. Now though, now he wasn’t so sure. “I don’t know.” 

Klaudi got to her feet quickly and backed away several feet. “Go then.” 

“Now wait a second,” Bruce slowly got to his feet. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to play. I said I’ve never played a game quite like this before. You tell me how and maybe it can still happen.” 

“It’s very simple. You try to pin me down and bed me and if I manage to escape, I try to do the same to you, until one of us surrenders.” 

“Really?” Bruce surprised himself at finding that maybe he did want to play this game. “And what if before it’s over, someone doesn’t want to play anymore?” 

“Then they must say so, but it would be very rude and that partner might never play with them again.”

“Understood,” Bruce nodded. “Just let me make my call….” he took out his handheld radio. “Hey Greg, this is gonna take a little longer than I thought. Should be a few hours. Copy?” 

“Copy that green man.” the voice on the radio said. 

Bruce put the radio back in his pocket and turned to face Klaudi. He didn’t know why he was doing this except that it had been far too long since he’d been with a woman. He imagined she had started this for much the same reason. Loneliness could do weird things to people, even make strangers playfully fight each other for sex. 

This time when Klaudi charged at him he was ready. He grabbed her in midair and rolled the both of them to the ground. They tumbled over each other multiple times before he stopped the momentum and ended on top of her. She allowed him to kiss her and rest one hand on her breast before rolling them again to place herself on top. Klaudi jerked her hips against him slowly and again leaned close enough that he could see down her shirt. Bruce didn’t want to move. He could see why this game of hers might be difficult. Her hands were pulling at the buttons on his jacket and then sliding beneath his sweater. Her touch was warmer than he had expected of a Frost Giant. 

“You are going to lose this game,” she whispered in his ear, giving a gentle bite to his neck. 

Bruce let out a groan, knowing she was right. He made a feeble effort to push her off of him and she slapped him in response. Hyper aware because of the slap, Bruce flipped them over again, pinned down her arms and kissed her neck, his hardness pressed against her. Klaudi made little noises of pleasure and began to wriggle to get her knees beneath him again. Bruce didn’t let her. He pressed against her harder allowing the weight of his body to hold her down. He moved enough to get one leg between her legs and push her legs apart. She made a weak and halfhearted attempted to stop him and then wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close enough to press his hardness tightly between her legs. 

“”Who’s going to lose?” he asked huskily, thrusting against her. 

She groaned in frustration. 

“Aren’t you supposed to surrender now?” Bruce thrust against her again. 

Her second groan of frustration was followed by a punch to his jaw. Klaudi used his moment of surprise to throw him off of her and immediately throw herself on top of him. She set to work tearing at his clothes and he let her. He let her tear the buttons on his jacket and unbutton his pants while he undid her pants. She gasped when she saw how large he was. And then she sheathed him inside herself and began to move. 

Out of all the exotic experiences he’d had in his life, Bruce had never imagined he’d ever be lying half naked in the snow of the North Pole havng sex with a Jotun. She collapsed again him panting when it was over and Bruce let one hand comb through her dark hair which lay across his shoulder. 

 

“You win,” she said, breathless. 

“How do you figure that?” 

“Because you get to leave here and go home. I have to stay, trapped here with only memories. Thank you for giving me a new memory.” 

“Well...what if I could give you more than a memory? What if I could get you home?” Bruce asked. 

“I can’t go home. I was banished here,” she rolled off of him and began to get dressed. Bruce fixed his own clothes as well. 

“Banished?” 

“After our King Laufey died, I tried to take the throne from my brother Helblindi. For my treason he banished me here,” she explained sadly. 

“Then you’re Loki’s sister?” 

“Loki of Asgard? Yes, though I have never met him.” 

“Would you want to meet him, if you could?” he asked her. “Because he is in a SHIELD prison, a meeting could be arranged.” 

“They would let me visit a SHIELD prison?” 

“You don’t have to stay here in the North Pole. The people of earth know about aliens now. You could come see the rest of our world and maybe meet your brother.” 

Stunned, Klaudi thought over his offer. “I would like that.” 

“And I might like to play a game with you again sometime,” he told her, as he got up and helped her to her feet. 

Klaudi smiled as she got to her feet. “We have a few hours right now.” And she kicked his foot while shoving him backwards. 

“This time I’ll win,” Bruce said as Klaudi dove on top of him and silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
